


Magic Box

by matrixrefugee



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 07:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17914508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: Mouse is delighted with something he really shouldn't play with...





	Magic Box

**Author's Note:**

> Written for "fic_promptly" [ Dresden files, Mouse, everything familiar was in the box, but the outside smelt of excitement and danger, and vibrated under his paws in the most interesting way](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/69881.html?thread=3491321&format=light#cmt3491321)

Everything familiar was in the box, but the outside smelt of excitement and danger, and vibrated under his paws in the most interesting way. The box had a shiny smooth surface on the front while the sides felt like wood. The back smelled hot and dangerous, so he stayed away from it. But on the shiny side, he could see all kinds of fun things. Cats running about, as if they were asking him to come in and chase them. Bread with pre-chewed meat and slices of plants. Round flat bread with meat and soft yellow salty stuff, hot and stringy when you pulled the bread apart. Sometimes he saw other dogs and then he just had to put his paws up on the smooth surface, trying to get to them so he could romp with them.

The smooth surface flickered and the pictures -- for that's all they were, he finally realized -- vanished. The boss approached, pulling him away from the magic box.

"Mouse, get away from the television," Harry snapped. "If you break it, Charity and Michael won't let you stay here again.

Mouse turned, looking up at Harry with literal puppy-dog eyes. "Oh, all right, we'll get some pizza before we go home," Harry replied, relenting. Mouse's tail thumped on the rug, happy.


End file.
